Wedding Day
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: it's time for the big wedding while Finn and jake wonder what they'll do next...


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

I have however released a new book called "Slasher School Days" now available from Amazon in which I took the villains from horror movies and put them in high school together. The homework is murder.

Adventure Time: Wedding Day

By, Clayton Overstreet

"And that is why I am the only person from the island who has this wonderful accent," Minerva told Finn and Jake.

"Oh," they both said at once. Finn said, "Thanks. I did wonder, but by the time I thought of it we'd already left the island."

"I do hope you don't find it too weird."

"Not really. I mean on another island we found a lady who only spoke Swedish or something."

"How do you know what Swedish sounds like?"

Finn shrugged. "I've been around."

While two Minerva bots helped Finn and Jake into their tuxes Minerva sighed and said to them, "Frankly this world is totally insane. The elements of candy, ice, slime, and fire… magic all over the place… interdimensional entities… wizards…"

"Mom seriously if you're looking to explain Ooo, you're going to be disappointed. I just go out and have my adventures. Today we're going to a wedding. Tomorrow I could be shrunk or fighting flying sharks or something."

Minerva said, "I know. And to help with that I noticed that you haven't got a new cybernetic arm yet."

"PB has been busy," He said. Though it might have been partly due to when he had introduced Minerva to her Minerva had said, "You are that narcissistic sometimes insane monster piece of gum that sends my son on dangerous missions and ignores his advice." Explaining that she knew who Princess Bubblegum was from reading Finn's mind had not helped. True she was busy with the wedding but he got the feeling that she and his mom were not hitting it off, despite them both being amazing scientists.

It also did not help that a lot of the humans had to have the difference between edible candy and talking people-candy explained to them.

"Well I made you one." Two of the Minerva bots came forward holding a metallic arm. "It's got a number of features including a laser sword and a plasma canon capable of melting a mountain."

Jake and Finn looked at it wide eyed. "Coooool!" It was easy to see how the humans had established a colony in a magical land of danger and adventure in less than a week. They could materialize things at will after all and Finn's mother was a hyper intelligent hive mind computer with an army of robots and a bunch of buff former "seekers". Susan and Frieda often sent him holographic messages talking about the adventures they had been having. Once they had also sent a rather risqué video of a romantic camping trip by accident.

Finn looked up. "It doesn't have any of those implants in it like the one that was on Susan that would let you control me and make me sit out an adventure if you thought it was too dangerous, does it?"

There was an awkward pause. The two bots turned around. There was a series of power tool noises followed by a piece coming out to smash on the floor. They turned back with the arm and a smiling Minerva said, "No, it does not."

"Did it thirty seconds ago?"

Jake put a hand on his shoulder. "Finn my brother, don't fret about the past. Just take the insanely dangerous super weapon."

"You're right brother, you're right." He held out his stump and they affixed it. "You aren't just doing this to get PB's goat and show off how cool human technology is, are you mom?"

"Only about 23% son," she said. "50% because I love you and 27% because every mother wants her son to have the firepower to terrify his foes with pure destructive power. It assures the very best Mother's Day presents."

Finn smiled and raised the arm with a hydraulic hiss. "I love you too mom."

The door opened and Huntress wizard stuck her head in. Then she followed wearing a green dress and elbow length gloves. There you guys are. The ceremony is about to start. We can't begin without the best man and best dog."

Finn nodded. "Coming." He smiled at his mom. 'We'll talk at the reception."

"Certainly son," she said as her robots rolled her monitor out of the room.

The walls were a latticework set up, put up temporarily in the field where the Music Hole (who had been equipped with a device so everyone could hear its voice) was located. Temporarily set up just for this occasion. Finn and Jake headed out. As they did Finn laced his arm with Huntress Wizard, his date, and they walked out to where rows of chairs had been set up by Starchy. The denizens of the Candy Kingdoms were there as well as Lady the Rainbow Unicorn, Jake's pups, Susan and Frieda, Ice King, Simon, and even a large mirror in which they could see Marceline's dad. All their friends.

Huntress Wizard kissed Finn's cheek and peeled off and took a seat in the front row next to Finn's mom. Meanwhile Finn and Jake joined the princesses lined up on the dais in brides' maid dresses, taking their places on either side of Rap Bear who was in a wheelchair due to his lack of legs. Overhead was a thick ceiling blocking out the sun.

Music began to play and along the red carpet down the middle came Marceline and Princess bubblegum, carrying flower bouquets and wearing wedding dresses. Although Marceline's was wearing a red dress while PB's was white. At least as first. As they walked down the aisle Marceline drank the red from her dress and flowers until they matched Bubblegum's.

"Show off," PB muttered with a grin.

Marceline winked from behind her veil. "You know you love it."

They stopped in front of Rap Bear and the others. Rap Bear wheeled forward and cleared his throat. "Friends and family, we are gathered here today to bond these two in matrimony. Not holy matrimony, as one of the brides would probably explode…"

Marceline blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"But in the bonding of two hearts who truly love each other. So we perform this ceremony in the name of an even greater power… rap!" He nodded and Nester and Fire Princess began beat boxing. "_Let's hear it for the princess, Bubblegum is her name. Mad skills with science, creator of her own land. She's a bad elemental with a sweet side. Come on princess, take us for a ride._"

Bugglegum stepped up. "_Well I'm PB and I've got to say, I'm here to celebrate my wedding day. I'm a bad girl, sweet girl, scientist too. And Marceline the vampire, I love you, and all I want to say is that I do._" She reached out and took Marceline's hand. "_I'll love you forever, night and day, because I'm Bubblegum and bubble gum never goes away._"

Rap bear said, "Well Marceline your woman be sweet, let's hear you respond with some sick ass beats."

The vampire smiled with her eyes glowing purple. "_I'm Marceline the Queen— of the undead— I can shape shift, power lift, and sing songs that get into your head. I'm older than anything in the land of Ooo, and I love Bubblegum, so just like you, I just wanna say I do. Cause a Queen needs her princess, and you know it's true. Bubblegum baby, I… love… you._"

Rap bear nodded. "_So I say that you're married, it's kinda my thing. The only thing left ladies… is the rings._"

They all looked at Jake and Finn who had been nodding along. In the sudden silence they both muttered, "Oh right. Yeah. Rings." The pulled the rings out of their pockets and handed them over. Bubblegum and Marceline put them on each other's fingers where they glittered even in the shaded area.

Rap Bear finished up with, "_Now by the power of rap and song, I pronounce you Missus and Missis from now on. Can I get a boo yeah!_"

Everyone raised their hands. "_Boo yeah!_"

"Now kiss the girl!"

Marceline and Bubblegum leaned in and kissed. There was a brief flash of a long forked tongue and then Marceline blew into Bubblegum's mouth, slightly inflating her chest. When they parted Marceline was chewing on something. Then she blew a pink bubble.

"I hope you brought enough for everyone!" Lumpy Space Princess said.

Huntress Wizard leaned over and said to Minerva, "I'm beginning to see what they see in each other."

The face on the screen nodded. "If I were still subject to hormones I'd agree."

Everyone cheered and stood up applauding. Aunt Lolly wiped a sugary tear from her eye. Ice King had ice cubes falling from his ruby eyes and his wife Turtle Princess dabbed them for him. Normal Man did a fist pump.

A few minutes later a lot of them were dancing while the Music Hole sang. Finn said to Huntress Wizard, "Thanks for being my date. You did me a real solid. I mean just being here with you makes me look so much cooler, you know?"

She blushed green and looked down. "Well you know, you would have looked pathetic coming alone. I figured I'd throw you a bone."

He twirled her, their metallic hands moving against each other and sending up sparks for a second. "Thanks. You know that almost sounded like a rap. You practicing for something?"

Facing him she looked even greener, but could not stop smiling. "No! Shut up." She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Bubblegum and Marceline were really getting down. Bubblegum could stretch and Marceline shape shifted, the two of them doing moves that were physically impossible for most people. Meanwhile Susan was dancing with Frieda who was doing summersaults over the buff girl's arms and shoulders. Minerva was next to Marceline's father's mirror watching as her Minerva-bots danced robotically.

"This was a nice day," she said with a sigh.

"Yes it was. _Give me your soul!_"

"What?"

"Nothing."

The music finally stopped and the two brides headed for the carriage waiting to take them on their honeymoon. They stopped and Marceline cried out, "Hey, anybody want some flowers?" The women all gathered around in a big heaving group to prepare to catch the bouquets.

Marceline went first and Susan burst out of the crowd, knocking them all aside like they were not even there. Frieda jumped from her shoulder doing a flip and caught the batch of flowers. Then Susan caught her. "Frieda for the win!"

Jake and Finn stood by the Music Hold and shook their heads. Finn said, "Man Jake, women be crazy."

"You ain't kidding brother. But hey, crazy isn't all bad, right?" Jake nudged the boy with his elbow and nodded to where Huntress Wizard was watching him. Their eyes met and she winked before focusing on catching the second bouquet.

Finn blushed. "Well there are worse things." He sighed. "Wow, things really change suddenly don't they?"

"That's life man. All we can do is hope we leave it a little better than we found it." He paused. "And eat a boat load of cookie dough before that happens."

"Oh yeah!" They high-fived. "So what do you think our next adventure will be?"

"I don't know buddy, but whatever it is, I hope it's as awesome as theirs," he said nodding to the brides. Bubblegum threw the bouquet and it caught the wind. It flew over the heads of the women and straight towards Finn. "Hey man it looks like—!"

Suddenly just before it hit him an orange blur fell out of the sky and snatched the flowers out of the air. "Yes! Tiny Manticore does it again!" His wings flapped back and slapped Finn and Jake in the face, sending them falling back into the Music Hole. "Oops."

"Finn! Jake!" The hole cried out, green vines lashing down to grab his arm. Everyone else rushed over and gathered at the edge of the hole. "Don't worry, I'll pull you up!"

"Wait!" Finn looked down to where Jake was hanging off his leg. "What's down there?"

"I don't know. My eyes are up here."

Finn and Jake shared a smile. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm wondering why we aren't already doing it man."

Finn looked up. "Let us go. I mean, if you don't mind Music Hole."

"Really?"

"Finn, no! You have no idea where that hole goes!" Minerva said.

"That's why we're doing it!" He called up to her. "We'll see you when we get back!"

Marceline shook her head and chuckled. "Man, you guys."

Bubblegum said, "Come back soon."

"You sure about this?" Music Hole asked. They nodded. "Okay. See you when I see you." The vines unwrapped and let them fall.

"Save us some cake!" Jake cried as they vanished into the dark.

"Oh my god… my son is insane," Minerva said, but could not keep from smiling.

Leaning on the edge of the hole Huntress Wizard sighed and said dreamily, "Yeah. He's kind of great."

The end?

Author's Note

I know it's a little short, but hey, the episodes are 10 minutes long. How long did it take you to read this? Bet you didn't see Rap Wedding coming. Please review this fic and any of my others you've read.

Also if you enjoy my free stories remember to go on Amazon and check out my books like **Slasher School Days**.


End file.
